(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. LCDs display images by applying voltages to field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in an LC layer that determines orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
In general, the LCD includes a display panel which includes two substrates each including a field generating electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and pixels or pixel areas are defined thereon. A pixel electrode among the field generating electrodes is arranged in a matrix on a substrate and is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (“TFT”), thereby sequentially receiving a data voltage for one row of pixels or pixel areas.